The Smartest Dick in the World
Red & Blue meet Professor Stick (a.k.a Prof. Stick), a crazy inventor who shows Red & Blue all of his inventions. Characters *Professor Stick *Red *Blue Transcript (Red & Blue are seen walking to a building. Red looks excited while Blue looks tired) Red: (chanting) One more bar! One more bar! ONE MORE BAR! Blue: (tired) Dude, I'm so fucking tired! Can we go home? Red: Just one more bar, bro! Blue: That's what you said at the LAST bar! Red: Well this will be the last one! (sees a future like home) What!? Where's my bar!? Blue: Looks like they shut down. Red: NOOO! (cries) Blue: In fact, I've never seen this house before. Must be a new guy. Let's go greet him. Red: (sees mailbox and reads) Prof. Stick? Is that his name? (Red & Blue walk inside the house and see Professor Stick writing on a piece of paper) Prof. Stick: Now let me see, if this works for this machinery, then perhaps.... Red: (grabs Prof. Stick by the collar) Alright buddy, why did you close MY BAR!? Prof. Stick: (frightened) Oh goodness! Please don't hurt me! Blue: (slaps Red) Red! Be nice! Red: Augh! Why the face!? Blue: Sorry about my friend, he's obsessed with beer. Prof. Stick: Well is there perhaps anything to stop his aggressive mode? Blue: (throws burrito near Red) That's how. Red: BURRITO!!! (eats burrito) Blue: We're here to welcome you here. Name's Blue Prof. Stick: My name is Professor Stick, but you may call me my real name, Henry. Blue: Yeah, I think I'll do that. Oh! And this is Red. Red: Sup Bitch? Henry: Uh, nice to meet you Red. Red: (sees machine) Hey, what's that!? Henry: That my friend is my very first invention, the color changer. Blue: (amazed) Whoa! You INVENT things?! Henry: Done this ever since University my good friend. Red: (uses machine and turns blue) Whoa! COOL! (imitates Blue) Hi, I'm Blue! (punches himself) I'm so fucking retarded! Blue: Shut Up! Henry: Yes, back in high school I invented something that ended up exploding. Blue: You must have been studying really hard. Henry: I have my good boy. I've been working on this new rocket ship for 5 years now to save us from The End of the World. Blue: (remembers back to The World's End) Yeah like LAST time! Red: What does THIS do? (reads) CLONE MACHINE?!? AWESOME!!! (uses machine and 2 more Reds appear) Red: Oh no way! Red #2: Dude, this is amazing! Red #3: Let's all go get drunk! All Reds: YEAH! Blue: I don't think so. (deactivates machine and the two Reds dissapear) Red: NOO! You killed my friends! Blue: It was for my own good. Red: YOU! (strangles Blue) CURSE YOU RETARD! Blue: (chokes) I apologise! Henry: (uses mind control on Red) Leave him alone. Red: What the fuck!? Blue: Thanks man! Henry: No problem. (points) Would you like to try out my brain swapping machine? (Red & Blue look at each other with worried looks) Red: No thanks. Blue: Yeah, we're good. Henry: Well then how about this device allowing you to be transported IN games? Red: YES!!! (uses device, dissapears and reapears again in Flame War) Where is everyone? (avatar tries shooting Red) SHIT!!! (uses device and transports back) Oh thank god! Henry: Oh dear! I better get to work now! I teach sience at university) Blue: Alright then see ya later. (Timecut to Red & Blue walking down the street) Blue: Well I gotta say that Prof. Stick sure is a great guy and- (notices Red holding device) Red, did you steal that!? Red: Yeah! This thing can make ANYTHING! (pushes button and beer pops out) SWEET! Blue: (thinks) Alright we'll keep it. '-End-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases